Genetic Love
by TheCastorbean
Summary: The two most briliant scientists in the world have created 8 superpowered children and are forced to flee. What happens when, 15 years later, one of the scientists dies? read for romance, drama, and action as the 8 kids battle both their hearts and the evil that has threatened their very exhistance since their birth
1. Flee

_NO ONE'S P.O.V_

"_Hurry!" he cried as we dodged the falling pieces of metal and debris. _

_We ran through the smoke and destruction toward the door, to the safe haven that we could only pray would shelter us against them._

"_Dear god, we can only hope they haven't hit us off" I said as he held the door open for me. I ran into the vacant alley, with him right behind me. I grabbed the small remote from my pocket and pressed the red button, allowing the invisibility to drop from the car._

_We both hopped in, closing and locking the doors behind us before I hit the gas and sped out of the alley._

"_Are they okay?" I asked_

_He leaned back, checking the back seat, "yes, they are still asleep"_

_I breathed a sigh of relief and continued driving; we lapsed into silence and didn't speak again until we were well past the city limits. I finally pulled over on a secluded mountain road, well away from any curious eyes –or civilization for that matter, there wasn't a town for miles._

_I leaned back in my seat, allowing my eyes to drift closed. I sighed deeply, knowing what must come next._

"_There is only one option"_

_I nodded "I know"_

_We both sat there for another moment, relaxing and trying to think of any other possible solution. I finally flung the car door open and stepped out onto the rich mountain soil, and he did the same._

"_We must do it…for their sakes" He said as he opened the back seat_

_I nodded and did the same._

_Eight small babies' slept, curled into their small car seats. The loveliest children I had ever laid eyes on._

"_You will take the girls and I'll take the boys"_

_He shrugged "fair enough, I don't know the first thing about raising boys anyway" _

_I smiled "still able to joke in such a situation, how very like you"_

"_No use in staying depressed" _

_He reached into the car and took out the four small girl's one at a time._

"_Do you need me to drop you off somewhere or do you have a car nearby?"_

_He smiled and pressed a button on his watch, a white car appeared out of nowhere directly next to us and I blinked, startled. _

"_Instant transporter installed in the car comes in very handy at times" he said as he began placing the girls into the back seat._

"_What about you?" he asked_

_I patted my green minivan "I'll keep this one until we get to my hideout"_

_He nodded slowly, obviously not liking the idea. _

"_Don't worry about it, it's a secluded place and once I get there I'll properly dispose of the vehicle and purchase another under a new name"_

"_Very well then and here"_

_He handed me a small piece of paper. "New name, address, and phone number. I think we should have some way to communicate…just in case"_

_I nodded and quickly scribbled my own information on a sticky note and handed it to him. He took it, and flashed me one last smile before climbing into his car and driving away. I clutched the piece of paper tightly in my fist as I watched him go, and I didn't take my eyes off the road until his vehicle was completely out of sight._

15 years later:

We all sat around the breakfast table, laughing and talking as usual.

"Hey that was mine!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to grab the pancake off Bunny's plate

Bunny stuck out her tongue, "snooze you lose" she said as she took a huge bite out of the pancake.

Buttercup growled and tried to lunge across the table and get her hands around Bunny's throat, but Bunny hopped out of the way and started zipping around the kitchen, still munching on the pancake as Buttercup flew after her.

"Come on guys let's all get along" Bubbles said as she attempted to play peace-maker between them.

I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth, used to the bickering and ready to intervene when things got out of hand. But this time I didn't need to say a thing, because all of a sudden the Professor walked in the room.

His gaze immediately settled on my sisters, "Buttercup Bunny no fighting at breakfast" he said as he sat down. His calm yet stern tone stopped their chase, but not the argument.

"She started it" Buttercup said, pointing to Bunny

"Like you were going to eat that pancake"

"Girls, sit down and finish your breakfast. Don't forget you have school today"

They huffed but reluctantly gave in, and I noticed Bunny sit directly opposite Buttercup at the table. Probably a good move considering we all knew just how good BC was at holding a grudge.

I glanced at the Professor. He was sipping his morning coffee while reading the newspaper, his greying hair was a mess and I notice he was a bit pale. He obviously hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, whatever experiment he's been working on it's obviously been making him pull a lot of all-nighters.

I used my X-ray vision to try to take a peek into the lab, but unfortunately the Professor had lined the walls with lead long ago preventing us from being able to see what he was doing. A while ago The Professor had blocked off all our access to the lab without giving us a reason why. While the others didn't find it strange I did, what could he possibly have down there that's too secret to tell his own daughters about?

"Hey Blossom, hurry up or we're leaving without you"

I jolted out of my thoughts just in time to see the front door closing as my sisters headed off for school.

"Hey wait up!" I called, grabbing my cherry red backpack as I bolted to the door.

I shot off the front porch, following the purple, blue, and green streaks that lined the sky.

"Geez, why didn't you guys wait for me?" I grumbled as I caught up with them.

"With you that deep in la la land, we'd be waiting forever" Buttercup smirked

I frowned "maybe you just want to get to school early so you can see Josh before class starts"

"T-that's not it at all dumbass!" she yelled as she increased her speed, but not before I saw the light pink blush that had taken over her cheeks.

I glanced at Bubbles and noticed she was repressing a giggle while Bunny was full out laughing. "I knew you had it bad for him!" she said after she'd finished her laughing fit.

"Yea, look who's talking how many times have you and Justin lip-locked this week?" Buttercup asked as she reduced her speed and was once again flying beside us.

Bunny's face turned bright red "it was only that one time!" she shouted

Buttercup laughed "Yea riiiiiiiight"

I coughed, trying to cover my laughter. Bunny turned even redder.

We arrived a few minutes later, landing in front of the school just as the first bell rang. Students were pouring in the front door, and we went along with the flow allowing ourselves to be carried to our lockers.

"Later girls" I said over the crowd, knowing they would hear (super hearing)

I walked to the very end of the hall where my full length grey locker stood. I quickly dialed the code and started sorting out my books I wanted to be early today maybe crack open that book I'd been obsessed with for the past couple days.

"Hey there"

I looked up from my locker and smiled "Hey yourself"

He had opened his own locker and was sticking a biology textbook in, all the while staring at me. His red hair was messy as ever, and his blue eyes sparkled in the hallway lighting behind his thick glasses. He was in his usual attire: white lab coat, baggy blue jeans, and black boots.

"Anything new?"

"Nope, same old same old" I said as I shut my locker.

He walked beside me as we made our way to first period.

He cleared his throat, "um, listen Blossom I was wondering...if you…I mean if you're not busy and all…would you consider…going out with me this Saturday?"

I stared at him, trying to make sure I'd heard correctly. Judging by the deep blush that's staining his cheeks I guess I did.

"Oh Dexter, well that's very sweet but…I'm not really looking for a boyfriend at this time, but we can go as friends…if you'd like"

The sheepish smile that had been on his face only moments ago was gone, replaced by a frown and some tightness around his eyes that I could read as hurt. I opened my mouth to try and say something to comfort him and possibly nullify the pain a bit. But he held up his hand to stop me.

"No, that's okay"

Then he turned away and headed down another hallway without saying another word. I sighed and began to weave through the crowd again, heading for my first period.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur and before I knew it I was sitting on the bleachers with Bunny and Bubbles watching Buttercups soccer practice. She was amazing and as usual nobody could seem to get that ball past her. I can still remember when BC first took a liking to soccer, it took a while for us to convince the coach that a super powered teen would be able to play without giving the opposing team a huge disadvantage.

After toning her powers down to the appropriate level and sitting in the doghouse for three months the coach determined she was allowed to play competitively. Bunny was hopping up and down in her seat cheering like crazy for BC.

I smiled _'even though they're always at each other's throats they still manage to support one another as sisters should' _

The thought brought me pride. I allowed my eyes to drift to the other side of the field and I noticed Josh sitting there, not taking his eyes off Buttercup for even a single second. I smiled and nudged Bubbles, the instant she spotted Josh she started giggling.

Josh is the biggest football jock in the school, and desired by 95% of the overall female population. He's pretty cool about it though, I've never seen the popularity inflate his head to blimp-like proportions like it does others.

His azure blue eyes followed Buttercup throughout the hour of practice, not even straying to look at the parade of cheerleaders that walked by –and they called out to him too.

Bunny had also noticed and by the end of practice a devious smirk had appeared where her warming smile had been, meaning that Buttercup was going to have to endure some teasing. We met up with BC and headed home, doing a sweep of the city before landing on the front porch of our two story home.

"Wow, no crime today I'm impressed" I said as we all piled into the house.

"I think crime must be on a vacation, we haven't seen even so much as a bank robbery for nearly two weeks" Bubbles said as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Yea, it pisses me off I mean when are we going to get some action?" Buttercup said

"You should be getting some action soon enough" Bunny said as she took a seat beside Bubbles

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean" she said, shooting BC a knowing look

Her cheeks turned instantly pink "No I don't"

"Your boyfriend, Josh"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

Bunny rolled her eyes "Suuuuuuure he's not"

"Bunny I swear that if you say one more word I'll-"

Suddenly the door to the lab burst open and the Professor came stumbling out, looking frantic and out of breath.

"Professor!" I yelled and flew over to him

"Professor are you-"

"You need to get out" he whispered, leaning against the door frame

"What?"

"Gather your things there is no time to waste!" he yelled

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked

"No time to explain, quickly go gather all the things you'll need and come back down here as fast as you can"

"Need? All the things we'll need for what?" Buttercup asked

"Cloths, precious items, anything that you need but make it quick"

"But Professor-"

"Just go gather all your things and come back down as fast as you can!" he yelled

We all shot off to our respective rooms, knowing that the Professor meant business. I'd never seen such a look in his eyes: desperation, fear, and the slightest hint of…anger. I never thought I'd see pure unyielding anger in the Professors eyes.

Whatever is happening, it must be serious.

Within 5 minutes we were in the lab for the first time in nearly a year, holding bags packed with cloths and belongings. The Professor walked quickly, gathering several items scattered throughout the lab and shoving them into a bag. Once he seemed satisfied he'd gotten everything he waved us over to the furthest corner of the lab.

We all followed quickly on his heels, not speaking a word but wanting to shout out a thousand different questions and beg him to explain what was going on. I glanced across the lab, noting briefly how much had changed, he had made it considerably larger and it was cluttered with machines and chemicals.

The Professor went straight for the huge machine in the corner; he dropped the bag and started feeling around behind the machine. There was a small click and the Professor stepped aside as the machine moved, revealing a tunnel.

He tossed his bag into the passage, "come on we have no time to waste"

He guided Bubbles over and after tossing her bag down motioned her inside. She didn't argue and slid down without another thought, followed by Buttercup, and then Bunny. I was last and as I flew down the metal tube I heard the Professor slide down behind me, moving the machine back into place as he did so.

The metal tunnel was a lot like a water slide, minus the water. It was also a lot faster, and before I had a chance to blink I had landed on top of a huge mattress that had been placed at the tunnel opening. I bounced on the mattress and ran into something; I heard a shriek and a groan.

"Will you get off me!"

I shot up and nearly fell back down as I stumbled to re-gain my balance.

"S-sorry"

I couldn't see a thing; it was pitch black in the room.

"Blossom that you?"

"Yea, are you all okay?"

"Other than me falling on my ass, I'm good"

There was a thump and the sudden tap of footsteps on tile and the lights suddenly switched on. I covered my eyes against the sudden light and blinked a few times as my vision adjusted.

"Grab you things girls, we need to hurry" The Professor said as he scooped up his bag and started across the room, taking long strides.

I grabbed my bag and followed, with the others right behind us. We were in an extension of the lab above but oddly we didn't pass anything on our way across the room. The only thing in the room is a three story tarp covering god only knows what.

But when the professor led us to the far side of the room –around the giant tarp- I saw what he was leading us to. There was a small bullet shaped vehicle sitting in a tunnel that looked similar to a subway platform.

The bullet was white and the only window was the front windshield, but it was too dark to distinguish anything inside. Without any hesitation the Professor hit a button on a small remote he pulled from his coat pocket and the front windshield opened, revealing a five seat interior with an open space for luggage in the back.

"Everyone get in, I'll load the luggage" The Professor said as he tossed his bag in the back.

We all complied, strapping into our seats as he arranged our bags in the back. Suddenly a loud rumble sounded from where we'd just come from. The Professor quickly finished placing our bags in the back and climbed out of the bullet.

He leaned into the vehicle and handed me an envelope, "listen you need to give this to a woman named Samoan, this vehicle doesn't have a piloting system just a chip that is programed to take you to her house. Once you get there you must give this to her"

He started to back out of the bullet but I grabbed his hand.

"What about you?"

He smiled "I'll take another vehicle and be right behind you, I just have to go get something first"

I was reluctant to let go and so he gently removed my hand and closed the hatch, leaving us in the near darkness of the bullet. Seconds later the engine roared to life and I felt us jerk forward, we were flying down the passage at an amazing speed. Don't ask me how I knew this considering that I couldn't see outside, I suppose the force of the acceleration could have been a hint.

We were all pinned pretty hard against our seats, yep definitely moving really fast I could barely turn my head.

Nobody spoke, but then again we didn't have to. We were all thinking the same thing:

'_What's going on?'_

'_The Professor's never looked that upset'_

Probably different variations but the exact same questions.

Too deep in thought to bother talking I just sat there until I eventually fell asleep.

"Hey"

"HEY!"

'_That's…a male voice'_

"Wake up dammit!"

'_Wake up?'_

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as the darkness gave way to a bright light. As my vision came into focus I found that there was a guy leaning over me. He had long red hair that was tied in a messy ponytail running down his back, his eyes were an astonishing crimson color and I also noticed he was wearing a red cap.

He was tanned, skin colored a perfect golden-brown color, and muscular. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a tight black shirt that stretched across his shoulders.

'_I wonder if he has a six pack under that shirt…'_

I blinked the thought away, mentally smacking myself for even thinking such a thing. Then I remembered the situation. I was unstrapped in a second and I shot out of my seat, flying out of the bullet and into the open air.

I was in some type of garden, although it was the size of a field and filled to the brim with flowers and plants. I could see a huge mansion in the distance and hundreds of trees surrounding the mansion and garden.

Suddenly the guy floated up in front of me, I nearly fell right out of the air.

'_He can fly!'_

He crossed his arms in front of him and glared, crimson red eyes blazing as they met mine.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

I returned his glare "What's it to you?"

"You're on private property, that's what it is to me"

I didn't answer, just continued glaring. He didn't even blink as he attempted to stare me down, too bad for him that I'm not the type to back down easily. I was ready to fight, if it came down to that. He couldn't be any worse than the criminals I'd fought back in Townsville.

So we floated there, staring each other down and daring one another to make the first move.

**Me: Whew, finally done. This took a lot less time than I thought it would but I'm proud I was able to get this much done in a single chapter. I know this is going to be one of my favorite stories, anyway comment and please continue to read.**


	2. Samoan

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

We clashed, lashing out with a barrage of punches and kicks. He was strong, I could tell from the force of his blows. He tried to punch me in the jaw but I dodged, swinging my leg up and giving him a good kick to the side of the head.

He grunted and recovered, crimson eyes blazing with fury as he lunged at me again. He was good, but obviously didn't have much real fighting experience. As a girl who's spent the last 9 years of her life fighting crime I had experience on my side.

He swung another fist at me and I barely dodged, the next punch also missed but I felt a sharp sting of pain on my cheek and immediately shot back, getting some distance between us. I brought my hand up to my cheek, touching the painful area and wincing as I did so. I pulled my hand away, seeing that my fingers were coated in blood.

My gaze shot back to him, his lips were twisted into a smirk and his eyes gleamed with satisfaction. Then my eyes ticked to his hands, they were covered in a strange red energy that looked to be molded around his knuckles.

'_Damn, so much for my edge'_

I met his gaze again, but just as he was about to lunge at me…

"What's going on here?"

I looked down, focusing on the woman that was standing in the middle of the garden. She was pretty, with her long shiny black hair and icy blue eyes, her skin was tanned to the perfect golden color and she wore a torn pink shirt that exposed her stomach, jean shorts, and a straw hat, complete with raggedy sandals. She was also covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat, a clear indication that she has been working in the garden.

Her eyes rested on the red haired boy for an instant before they focused on me, her eyes widened and her mouth parted showing her astonishment. She didn't speak for the first few seconds, but neither did I, there was something about her, I feel like I've met her before.

"Y-your" she stuttered as she took a step closer.

Without thinking I floated down toward her, hovering only a few feet over her. The red headed dude immediately lunged at me when I moved but the woman stuck up her hand in a motion for him to stop.

"You stay right there" she said in a firm voice

She let her hand drop and turned back to me, eyes swimming with emotion.

"Your, Johns daughter…aren't you" she whispered, more of a statement than a question

I nodded, a sad smile spread across her face. "I see…"

I floated down the rest of the way, feet touching the ground and leaving me standing three feet from her. She was taller than me by an inch or two, and looked down at me as I stood there. Suddenly I remembered the letter, I dug around in my skirt pocket pulling the crumpled white envelope out and holding it out to her.

She stared at it, speechless.

"My dad told me to give this to someone named Samoan" I said extending my arm out further toward her.

She took the envelop wordlessly, staring at the loopy cursive writing that decorated the side for a few seconds before clearing her throat and stuffing it into her pocket. She turned back to me, her earlier sad smile replaced with a huge grin.

"Well then, you girls are our guests. You must be exhausted having journeyed such a long way, come on I'll show you inside" she said sweetly

She turned her attention to something behind me, her eyes narrowing and her smile disappearing into an annoyed frown.

"Boys! Stop squabbling like children and get over here!" she yelled angrily, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

I turned and noticed that three more boys had joined the red head, all lined up and glaring at me like I was the worst enemy they'd ever encountered.

"But mom-"

"No buts, these girls are our guests and I don't want you guys doing anything that would make them uncomfortable, am I understood?" she said

They all avoided her gaze, choosing to study their shoes or some random plant that they seemed to find extremely interesting.

"_Am I understood?_" she said, making sure to annunciate every syllable.

"Yes" they all mumbled, still not looking her in the eye.

"Good" she said before turning back to me "now then, if you would gather your sisters for me then I would be happy to treat you all to a meal"

I looked past the guys, seeing my sisters all floating several feet away, not taking their eyes off them.

"Girls! It's okay, come over here!" I yelled

Their eyes flickered to me for a moment, then back to the guys, and then they started over. Making sure to fly around the guys and keep their eyes on them even as they landed beside me, I nodded to the woman.

"This is Samoan, a friend of the Professors"

Their eyes widened, Bubbles and Bunny both smiled happily as they looked at Samoan while Buttercup gave her a suspicious once over.

"So your all John's daughters, you've all grown so much. Come, let's get you some refreshments, we can talk inside" she said as she turned and started toward the house. I followed, with my sisters and the boys not far behind.

We weaved our way through the glorious garden, sneaking peeks at the flowers that we passed. After a good minute of walking we came up to the patio at the back of the mansion, I had to bite back a gasp. The base of the patio was made of smooth concrete with tiles mixed into the cement; a high wooden canopy stood overhead shading the patio from the sun, there was well tended wicker furniture placed near the wall opposite us with colorful cushions placed on the dark colored chairs and sofa.

I could see windows behind the furniture, overlooking the large patio. I tore my eyes away from my admiration of the patio and turned my attention back to Samoan, who was walking up the screen door to the far right of the patio. I quickly followed, with everyone else right behind me.

Samoan held the door for us, smiling at each of us as we entered and ushering us into our seats around a small wooden table the second we were all inside. The patio had opened into the kitchen, which was even more exquisite than the outside of the mansion.

The floors were made of shiny tiles and the counters were made of pure granite, the sink was silver and the appliances were all just as amazing. The counter wrapped around the sink, leaving the appliances and countertops inside a small kitchen area with only a small door as an entrance. There were four bar stools set up around the countertop, where it would be easy to serve food.

We all sat at the small wooden table on the far side of the room from the secluded kitchen area, by the windows. This table had five seats instead of four and gave a perfect view of the garden. Samoan immediately slipped through the small door and started looking through the fridge.

"Is there anything specific that you girls would like?" she asked

"No thanks, we're fine" I said quickly, not wanting to impose any more than we already were.

"Okay then, how about some burgers" she said cheerily, already pulling the frozen pieces of meat out of the fridge and proceeding to microwave them.

While we waited for them to cook she sat down with us, passing us each a tall glass of ice water which we all drank greedily. I sighed as I finished gulping down my glass of water and turned my attention back to Samoan who was waiting patiently for us to finish.

"Thank you very much" I said, smiling at her.

She returned the smile, "It's no problem, I could never refuse John's daughters"

"About that, how do you know our father? Are you one of his colleagues?" I asked

She paused for a second; seeming to weigh her words carefully in her mind before answering "yes I suppose you could call us colleagues" she answered "your father was a remarkable man"

"What do you mean 'was'?" asks Buttercup, who hadn't stopped glaring at her since we got here.

Samoan looked astonished for a moment before the calm look that she'd been showing us since we got here took over her face again.

"Well I haven't seen him in a while; I nearly thought he had forgotten me before you all showed up" she said, still smiling "it's only natural I would have a slip of the tongue after no communication for nearly 15 years"

Bunny coughed, probably inhaling some of her water by mistake. "You haven't seen him for almost 15 years?" she said

Samoan nodded, still smiling as if she hasn't taken any notice of Bunny's incredulous tone. "Yes I haven't seen him for around that amount of time"

Suddenly the microwave rang and Samoan stood up to go get the burgers, excusing herself with a simple nod of her head. She is definitely hiding something; I can practically see it in her eyes. Suddenly I felt someone's gaze practically burning a hole in the back of my head; I didn't have to look to know that it was that red headed dude from before.

I noticed Bubbles and Bunny shifting around uncomfortably in their chairs while Buttercup glared at her cup with a ferocity that could almost make it melt. They had undoubtedly noticed that we weren't welcomed here, at least not by the boys.

I didn't risk glancing back at them though; the last thing I wanted was to lock gazes with those blazing crimson eyes. Samoan came back only a few seconds later, placing four burgers and a multitude of toppings on the table.

Buttercup immediately dug into her burger and I shot her a frown, which she ignored.

"Thank you very much for the food" Bubbles said

"Oh it's no trouble at all, you must have had a long journey the least I can do is offer you something to eat"

We all lapsed into silence after that, focusing on our food until there was a shout behind us.

"Dammit, I can't take this anymore who the hell _are_ you people?"

"Butch!" Samoan shouted, directing her attention behind us.

I put my burger down and turned in my seat to look at the guys for the first time since we came in from the garden. There were four, all standing either with their arms crossed or their hands shoved in their pockets.

The one who had spoken –Butch- had spiky jet black hair and forest green eyes full of defiance and rage. He wasn't wearing a shirt and only had a pair of baggy jeans on, dressing for the weather it seems, he didn't even have any shoes on. He had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at us, or more specifically Buttercup, and not even bothering to hide his distain. I glanced at my sister, seeing her returning his glare and briefly wondered what had happened to make them dislike each other so much, but knowing Buttercup like I do I didn't have to leave it to my imagination for very long.

The guy standing next to him was a blonde with dark azure blue eyes; he didn't look pissed off like the others, just a bit wary. He wore a simple blue shirt and baggy jeans along with a pair of sandals. This guy made it no secret that he was staring at Bubbles, and I noticed that she was making a major effort not to meet his gaze. Not that I could blame her, it must feel like being under a microscope.

The final dude was majorly tanned –not that the others weren't but he's just the most tanned out of all of them- and had straight light brown hair that hung in his face, his eyes were a dark violet color. He was wearing a thin white shirt and baggy shorts, along with a pair of sandals; and he hadn't stopped staring at Bunny since we walked into the house. She was still focused on her burger, avoiding his gaze.

I didn't even need to look to know that the red headed guy was staring at me like his friends were at my sisters. I can see why they wouldn't like us in their house but isn't this going a bit overboard?

I took a chance and looked at the redhead, the instant our eyes met I forgot how to breath. They were still full of anger, but there was also something else past that rage, although I didn't get a chance to decipher it for an instant later his gaze left mine, settling on Samoan.

"Mom I think we deserve to know who they are" he said, folding his arms over his muscular chest.

Samoan gasped as if introductions hadn't even occurred to her until just now. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry everyone; I completely forgot to introduce everyone"

She turned to us "Hello my name is Samoan Barnes, these are my sons Brick, Beast, Butch, and Boomer" as she spoke she pointed out each of the boys, who still stood defiantly across the room as if they refused to acknowledge our existence.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Blossom Utonium" I said

"Hello I'm Bubbles Utonium"

"I'm Bunny, nice to meet ya'll!"

"Buttercup"

After our introductions Samoan turned to the boys, "They're the daughters of an old acquaintance of mine, so please treat them kindly while they stay here"

The minute the words 'while they stay here' left her mouth the boys all went wide eyed and looked at their mother like she'd just announced they'd be marrying aliens and go live on some random planet out in the cosmos.

"WHAT!" Butch yelled so loud he shook the rafters

"Butch calm down! John already explained the situation to me in his letter; he asked if they could stay while he makes an important business trip out of the country. John is a good man, and from what I've heard his daughters are just as –if not more- exceptional than he is. So no if's, an's, or but's about it they are staying"

The room fell silent, even though Samoan had yelled at the boys throughout our time here she'd never yelled like that before. After another 10 seconds of silence Samoan regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Girls, let me take your plates and then I'll show you to your rooms" Samoan said as she gathered our plates and glasses and quickly placed them in the sink before leading us all upstairs, this time the boys didn't follow.

Despite the outburst she'd just had, Samoan continued on as if nothing had happened. Describing how the family room, dining room, kitchen, and living room were all on the ground floor.

"All the bedrooms are located on one of the other five stories that make up this house" she said cheerfully as we entered the second floor.

"T-there are six stories in this house!" Bubbles exclaimed, surprised

Samoan nodded "yes, the ground floor and basement have all the natural things that you would find in a home while the next four floors are used primarily as bedrooms and the top floor is my domain"

She gestured to the walls around us, which were all painted a sky blue color. "My boys have chosen their rooms on separate floors and colored them accordingly, even converted some of the rooms to their liking. This is Boomers floor, oh and girls I deeply apologize for this but since all the floors only have a maximum of three rooms available as guest rooms I am afraid you cannot have a floor all to yourselves, you'll each need to be placed into rooms separately by floor"

"Wait…so you mean that one of us will be placed in a bedroom on each floor right" Buttercup asked

Samoan nodded "That's correct, but don't worry girls I have the perfect rooms prepared for you all. I have been waiting for you all to visit for a while now and I couldn't help but furnish and decorate rooms for each of you"

She opened the door just to the left of the staircase, "Bubbles this is your room"

Bubbles stepped in hesitantly, but the instant she got a look at the place she gasped. We all crowded in around her to see what the place was like and let out a collective gasp with her.

The room was huge! The floor was carpeted and the walls were covered in bubbly blue wallpaper, there was a huge queen sized bed to the far left, with a small white nightstand sitting next to it. There was also a closet on the far right and a small TV sitting next to it, with a blue beanbag chair facing the TV. There was even a balcony! Complete with sparkly blue curtains.

"I hope this is to your liking Bubbles, although there is no bathroom attached to this room it is down the hall"

Bubbles hugged Samoan, thanking her repeatedly for her kindness. Then only a minute after Bubbles endless barrage of hugs and thank you's were done, Bubbles said goodnight and we left her to her totally awesome room.

The third floor was Buttercups, and her room was just as amazing as the last. Wood floor, painted a spring green color, queen sized bed, TV and green beanbag chair, closet, plain green curtains, and another balcony"

Buttercup gasped and thanked Samoan before hurrying into her room.

Bunny was next, and she got the exact same thing in purple, naturally she was hopping for joy and I think she nearly squeezed the life right out of Samoan while she thanked her.

After Bunny's spaz-fest was over Samoan led me up to my room. The walls were painted a dark red color and the floor was made of dark wood, the room had the same bed, closet, TV, beanbag chair, and balcony. But it also had a bookshelf and a desk, and all the furniture was dark to match the coloring.

I smiled brightly at the room, thanked Samoan, and after she shut the door I began to examine my new space more closely. I discovered that my bag was already here, and started unpacking my things.

I hadn't brought much, just some cloths, books, and my laptop. I set my laptop up on the desk and shelved my books on the bookcase. I opened the closet and found it already full of cloths, but added mine on the empty hangers anyway.

After I was satisfied that everything was in place I settled down on the bed and cracked open one of my books, I set the timer on my phone to go off at 10 to make sure I got enough sleep. The next thing I knew I was engrossed in my book.

BUBBLES P.O.V

'_This room is amazing!' _I thought as I stood out on the balcony, feeling the night chill and evening breeze relax me as I leaned against the wooden railing _'I hope the others got rooms as nice as this'_

I had a perfect view of the garden, and loved the way the light of the full moon reflected across the land and seemed to bring the world to life. I allowed my eyes to drift closed and started humming, feeling myself blend with the songs of all the creatures that were out and about.

It felt so good to just lose myself in the scenery, the air, the sound. It was amazing.

"Your voice is amazing"

I jumped, startled by the sudden voice and whipped around to see Boomer sitting on the wooden railing across from me, staring up at the night sky.

"B-B-Boomer" I stuttered, my cheeks coloring in instant embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to talk"

"Talk? About what?" I asked

He scratched the back of his head and I could almost swear that I saw a light pink blush color his cheeks for an instant. Almost.

He remained quiet for the next few minutes, and I continued to glance nervously at him unable to get back into my earlier reverie. Finally he spoke, much to my relief.

"Listen…I just wanted to apologize" he said

This surprised me, to say the least, he has no reason to apologize he didn't do anything.

"There's no need to apologize, you didn't do anything" I blurted

He shook his head, "no I need to apologize, for that whole thing downstairs I mean. My brothers can be like that sometimes…don't take it personally"

'_So…he came over here just to apologize for his brothers? That's so…sweet'_

"No, I was just a little freaked out is all. I mean you all seem like you don't want us here. I should be the one apologizing for suddenly appearing on your property like that"

He detached his gaze from the stars and turned to look at me, and I felt my cheeks flush as his dark azure eyes bore into mine. "You shouldn't apologize; you're our guest after all. I should be apologizing, not only for my brothers but for myself too. I was…I know it's rude to stare and all and I can tell I made you uncomfortable, sorry if I did, I just…you look…"

He trailed off and looked away, continuing to stare at the stars.

'_What was that?' _ I thought as I stared at the flowers below _'What was he about to say just now? Do I have something on my face? Oh my god if I do then that will be so embarrassing!'_

I touched my cheek now self-conscious with the possibility that I had a piece of food on my face, or a huge zit growing out of my forehead. I tilted my head forward more, to make sure that my pigtails hid my face from his view.

After a few minutes of intense silence coupled with all the horrible possibilities running through my head I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm going inside" I said quickly and before he could answer I was already inside, closing the curtains and running over to the small side table beside the bed and grabbing the small mirror I had placed there.

I checked myself from every angle and found nothing; I checked my hair, teeth, everything that could possibly explain his staring at me. But I found nothing wrong, puzzled I peeked outside to see if he was still there entertaining the possibility that I could ask him what he was about to say. But sadly he was gone.

I shrugged, deciding to let it go.

'_As long as there was nothing on my face…'_ I thought, feeling slightly ridiculous for running away like that for such a stupid reason.

I threw on my pajamas and slipped into bed, snuggling into the softness of my pillow briefly before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Me: Okay, I finally updated and I think it was…somewhat okay. Not one of my finest works but it feels fine to me, so tell me what you all think about it and the amount of comments I get may determine how long it takes me to type up another chapter. Thank you for reading and please continue to support me.**


	3. A Night Stroll

BUNNY'S P.O.V

Sunlight poured in through the curtains, shining in my eyes and forcing me awake. I sat up, allowing the covers to pile in my lap. I yawned and stretched my arms out over my head before –reluctantly- floating out of bed.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table as I got up, _'6 AM just perfect' _I thought as I floated over to the pile of cloths I had left on the floor intending to put them away later. I had slept in my bra and underwear last night so I just slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before heading downstairs.

The second I left my room the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted my senses. I took a huge, grateful whiff and felt my mouth water. I shot down the three flights of stairs in no time at all and didn't stop until I was in the kitchen.

Samoan was behind the counter, frying up some eggs and bacon. Blossom and Bubbles were already seated at the table while Buttercup and the boys were nowhere to be seen. I walked over and took a seat beside my sisters, taking the pitcher of orange juice and filling up the empty glass cup that had been place in the middle of the table.

"Mornin' girls" I said as I took a swig of my juice

"Morning Bunny" Bubbles said cheerfully

"You're up early Bun, why the sudden change of routine?" Blossom asked as she munched on a piece of toast

I grinned "felt like it"

Samoan set a huge plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me, my grin widened. "Thanks, it smells wicked"

She returned my smile "thanks, with four boys I've gotten used to huge servings. You three had better eat fast; after the boys are done working in the garden they'll come in and steal all the food out from under our noses. Where's Buttercup by the way? If she doesn't hurry the boys will eat her share of the food"

Blossom snorted "Buttercup makes it a habit not to get up before noon unless she has to"

Samoan laughed, "She's just like Butch then, he sleeps all day long"

We all laughed at that.

Throughout the next few minutes we were deeply immersed in light conversation, although it was quickly interrupted by the boys coming in from the garden. They were all covered in dirt and made a point of glaring at us as they walked in, but what really caught me off guard was that Beast was…shirtless.

I mean sure I'd seen a ton of guys shirtless before, it's not uncommon to see stuff like that in the summer but I'd never seen anyone so…so…muscular before. His perfect tan even covered his chest and abdomen, although everything below the waist and above the knees was covered with a pair of sun-tanned kakis, thank god.

He didn't have a drop of sweat on him but the dirt and muck that stained his hands told of the work he'd done outside. He was carrying a white T-shirt covered in dirt stains and grime over his shoulder, and I could only presume he'd been wearing it when he'd first gone out.

Then I realized he was staring…staring at _me_!

I quickly turned my attention back to my meal, feeling suddenly self-conscious in my shorts and T-shirt.

"Where's your freak ass sister?" Butch asked as he sat down with a plate piled high with eggs and bacon

"Butch!" Samoan said, glaring at him as he shoved a few eggs into his mouth

Blossom's gaze shifted from her food to Butch and she gave him a cool stare, "I don't think that's any of _your_ business"

He glared back at her.

"What's with the arguing so early in the morning?"

We all turned to see Buttercup –clothed in baggy pj pants and a t-shirt- leaning against the doorframe with a bored and irritated look on her face. She was obviously fresh out of bed, judging by her extremely messy hair and ruffled cloths.

She crossed the room, grabbing a piece of bacon off Butches plate and proceeding to gulp it down without even bothering to swallow.

"Hey! Get your own damn food!" he said, shifting his focus from Blossom to BC

"Shut it, you've got way too much anyway so what's the problem if I just take a few pieces?" she asked with a smirk

Butch opened his mouth in what was sure to be a nasty retort but Samoan interrupted. "That's enough you two, can't we stop the bickering for a little while and just enjoy breakfast"

With that statement combined with a stern look Samoan managed to shut us all up and get everyone sitting quietly around the table eating. The boys continued to glare at us, turning their attention to their food whenever Samoan turned our way.

The air was tense and I felt like I was being smothered by it as I tried to focus on my breakfast. Finally I could stand the silence no longer and decided to speak up.

"Hey Bloss, any word from The Professor yet?" I asked with a smile that I'm sure didn't quite reach my eyes

She shook her head "no come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we left"

"That's weird…usually he'd have called by now, have you heard anything Samoan?" I asked

Samoan had been drying a few dirty plates at the sink when I had asked, her head shot up as if she had been deep in thought, nearly dropping the plate as she scrambled to regain her composure.

"N-no, I haven't heard anything from John"

She looked really nervous, giving us a lopsided grin before she continued drying the dishes. I glanced at Buttercup, who had stopped eating and was staring suspiciously at the woman. I noticed that Blossom was also giving her a similar look.

'_She is definitely hiding something' _I thought

Suddenly Beast pushed his chair back and stood, "I'm full" he said simply before walking out the back door and continuing out into the gardens.

I blinked, confused for a second before I turned my attention back to Samoan. Her earlier nervousness was gone, replaced again by her normal happy attitude as she continued with the dishes.

For the rest of breakfast I noticed Blossom and Buttercup keeping their eyes on Samoan, glancing at her every once in a while as if to make sure she hadn't slipped away somewhere. Blossom had asked her simple questions like: _'you said you were an old acquaintance of the Professors, what type of work do you do?'_

Buttercup had remained silent though, not that I'm surprised. With Blossom interrogating Samoan there's not much else the rest of us can do except watch.

After we finished eating we all went our separate ways. Each going off to do something or other, there really didn't seem to be much to do around here. And soon enough I was bored as hell. So –after much thought- I decided to take a walk.

Instead of taking the long way down I decided to just float down from the canopy and I made my way down the four stories easily, allowing my bare feet to touch the soft grass that covered this side of the yard. I had been hauled up in my room all day, re-reading the manga I had brought with me and checking my phone for any messages.

Although I didn't feel like returning any of the texts and calls I got. I guess I'm just in one of my rare solitary moods, and I've always enjoyed the outdoors –hard to believe considering how pale my skin is. How can I possibly pass up a chance to explore with this much nature surrounding me?

I had even dressed for the occasion, getting out of my ratty shorts and shirt and putting on one of my dresses instead. I had packed a ton of dresses in my bag, mainly because they're mostly all I wear. This particular one was a plain tank-top dress matched perfectly to the color of my eyes; it reached my knees and fit my curves perfectly. I had left my hair up in its high ponytail, seeing no reason to change it.

The dress swished around my legs as I walked, going round the corner of the house and smiling as the garden came into view. It was magnificent, and because I had wasted so much time lounging around the sun was already setting, casting its glow upon the flowers and plants in a sort of magical way.

I twirled and hummed as I walked, gently touching and examining plants as I went. I have a small garden back home, and often tended it regularly but although those flowers were glorious in my eyes these looked like they were made of crystal or some other fragile and beautiful thing.

I came upon a patch of irises, glowing in the gold and pink light that cast over the horizon. I bent down to take a look at them, brushing my fingers along their petals and leaves as I determined how healthy they are.

I have always been able to sense plants, hear what they say, feel what they feel. They tell me if anything's wrong and how I can fix it. I guess you could say that it's my special power, just like Bubbles ability to talk to animals and Blossoms ice breath. I've always loved having this power, mainly because I love plants.

In fact my sisters often tell me that I look incredibly graceful whenever I'm working in the garden, not that I believe that of course.

"_Your dress is so pretty"_

I smiled down at the irises who were all swaying in the early night breeze, all chattering in agreement at the statement from the one iris in front.

"I think your petals are much more beautiful" I replied

The iris giggled, and if she'd been human I'm sure she'd be blushing. _"Thank you"_

"_What's your name?"_ Another piped up from somewhere deep in the patch.

"Bunny"

"_Bunny, that's such a pretty name"_

"_It's much nicer than the name of the one who takes care of us"_

"The one who takes care of you?" I asked

"_His name is Beast, I think you know him. We all saw you walking with him and the others down the path yesterday"_

I nodded "Well…yea…I do kinda know him"

"_His name is strange; I don't want to be tended by someone with a weird name like him"_

"You shouldn't say that, he has taken care of you and helped you to grow this well. You should be proud and grateful to speak his name, and it's not an odd name at all I believe it's very unique"

"_Yes you should be grateful! Beast is so kind to take care of us like he does"_

I turned toward the Gladiolus that was growing about five feet away, where the thick man-like voice had come from.

"_That's true; he's such a kind person. So much so that I don't believe that name fits him too well, it should be something that fits his personality better"_

This time the statement had come from the Amaryllis flowers that were planted behind me, and they sighed with all the dramatics' of a woman with a flair for the theatre.

"_Then what would you have called him Amaryllis?"_

I turned once again, this time facing the Magnolia who was perched beside the Amaryllis flowers, the tone of the question made it clear that Magnolia was only compelled to ask as an annoyed remark against Amaryllis's dramatics. Although Amaryllis didn't seem to mind, she let out a laugh.

"_Well of course it would be something elegant and dramatic, something that captures him so perfectly it's nearly frightening. Something like…Jacob, or Xander. Whatever it is it must reflect his kindness while at the same time accentuating her seriousness"_

Magnolia sighed, _"You are far too dramatic Amaryllis"_

"_I cannot help it if I am a slave to drama and suspense, it's far better than being so full of pride as you are Magnolia" _she said in a highly superior voice before letting out a burst of laughter.

It wasn't long before they both got into a huge fight, which was only broken up after some prompting by Gladiolus, Iris, and I.

"_Sorry Bunny, they have a nasty habit of fighting at times I'm sorry that you had to see it on your first real visit into the garden" _Gladiolus said apologetically.

"It's no problem; I've seen others get into worse fights. By the way, can you tell me anything more about him?"

"_You mean Beast? Sure, we can tell you loads about him"_

"Okay, just tell me anything you can"

"_Hmmm well let's see…he doesn't seem to get along with the green one very well. He always yells at him for stepping on leaves and doing things incorrectly in the garden, the blue one also yells at the green one with him, the red one only comments occasionally telling them to 'stop fighting and get back to work'"_

I nodded "okay and what about their powers?"

"_Well Samoan doesn't have them, and she always yells at them if they fly up too high or are gone too long"_

"What do you mean 'gone too long'?"

"_They leave the house and go off somewhere; I've heard them mention a 'town' nearby and Samoan always gets angry if they're gone longer than she said they're allowed to be gone"_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that _'breaking curfew to go hang out with a bunch of girls I bet, what pigs'_ I thought

"Anything else?" I asked

"_Well, I hear them talking in the garden occasionally but I don't really get much of their conversations. Sorry but that's all I know"_

"That's okay, it's no big deal" I said

"_If you want to know more about them you should visit The Elder, I'm sure that he can help you" _Iris said happily.

"Who's The Elder?" I asked

"_The Elder is the ancient Oak tree that lives deep in the woods past the garden" _Gladiolus explained _"none of us have ever met him but we've heard stories, whispered from tree to tree to plant through the forest and into our humble garden. He has been around for longer than any other, the first tree to sprout in the woods long before this garden was planted or this mansion was built. If you're looking for information he's the one to give it to you, the residence of this house have often gone back to talk to The Elder. They apparently believe that he can grant wishes or something like that. I've heard rumors that Beast has frequently gone to visit The Elder but I'm not sure if they're true"_

I nodded slowly, fascinated by the information. I looked beyond the garden and into the forest already smiling at the anticipation of the adventure.

"Thanks for the tip, I think I'll go see him right now"

"_Awww do you have to leave, we were just starting to have fun!" _Iris whined

"Sorry. But I'm a little eager to ask"

"_We've never gotten a visitor before, especially one that can hear and talk to us. Please come back soon" _Magnolia said

I nodded "Don't worry I will, I promise"

"_Have a safe trip then" _Gladiolus said

"_Oh parting is such sweet sorrow! Such a tragic fate is this that we must all be cruelly split apart after meeting so recently!" _Amaryllis exclaimed dramatically.

Magnolia let out an exasperated sigh _"kindly hush for once Amaryllis"_

Before their fighting could start a new I waved and started running toward the woods.

"_Bye! We'll be waiting for you to come back!" _Iris yelled after me

"_Bunny! Make sure to be careful, and watch out for the growlers!" _Gladiolus yelled just before I was out of hearing range.

I continued running, dodging around roots and tree branches as the darkness of the night began to set in. Luckily for me it was a full moon and the light at least somewhat illuminated the woods. I continued to run until my exhaustion finally got the better of me and I had to stop to lean on a tree.

"Geez…this…is why…Buttercup…is the…athletic one" I said between breaths.

I sighed and leaned harder on the trunk.

"_Oh! It's a young girl" _The tree exclaimed

"_What's she doing out here? I've never seen her before" _Another tree said

Suddenly the quiet night full of only cricket chirping gave way to the hundreds of voices of the trees, all talking at once to try and discover why I'm here. I could have tuned them out, but I had run off without asking for directions to The Elder so…

"Sorry for disturbing you all" I said, taking my weight of the tree I'd been leaning on and stepping back to face it.

"I was just looking for The Elder tree, can you tell me where he is?" I asked

The tree let out a gasp _"good lord she can hear us, I'm Madeline, who might you be dear?"_

"I'm Bunny, Bunny Utonium. I'm staying with the Jojo's back at their house for a while"

"_You're staying with the Jojo's? Are you there as a potential bride for one of the boys?" _Madeline asked happily

I felt my face flush "N-no, I'm just there due to some family circumstances"

"_Of course she is Madie there's no way that she'd be there as a bride, that age has come and pass long before this time!" _Said another tree in a very old-man-like voice _"I'm sorry Miss Bunny but Madie can be a bit forgetful at times, please forgive the rudeness"_

Madeline sniffed almost offended at the old trees words _"You should talk about forgetfulness Ol' Fred, you are worse for the wear that I"_

"Um…sorry to interrupt but do either of you happen to know where The Elder tree is?" I asked

"_Just continue straight and you'll find him Miss" _Ol' Fred said, before resuming his argument with Madeline.

I spoke a quick thank you before turning and beginning my track once again to The Elder tree. I could still hear them arguing behind me, as if I had never even been there in the first place, but I ignored the noise and continued walking. The tree's had stopped chattering, but I could feel them watching me as I passed them. I was used to the feeling though, and I tuned out all plant conversation in favor of the sweet song of the crickets.

I had walked for what seemed to be about 10 minutes before I came upon a small field covered in luscious grass. The grass feels velvety soft under my feet as I make my way to the middle of the clearing, where a huge oak tree was standing.

It was a glorious tree, with thick perfectly colored bark and whole leaves; it is by far the healthiest tree I have ever seen. I walk up to the tree, stopping about three feet away.

"_Ah, you are Bunny correct"_

The tree's voice was old and sturdy, the very picture of wisdom and the power that accompanied his knowledge.

"Yes, and you are The Elder tree?"

"_That I am. You are here to ask about Beast"_

"Yes I am, but how did you-"

"_I hear many things whispered through the wind, you wish to know about he and his brothers I assume"_

I nodded.

"_Well-"_

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around, startled by the voice. It was Beast; he was walking toward me from the woods. He had a strange expression on his face, one that I've never seen on anyone else before. Shocked, I simply stood there trying to come up with some explanation for my being here.

"Well?"

"Ah. I-I, was just out for a walk that's all" I said with an embarrassed smile, I could tell that my cheeks were flushed and I focused on the grass instead of looking at him.

But apparently trying not to look at him was a futile effort; he stopped directly in front of me, forcing me to turn my attention to the trees on the far left. He moved to my left and knelt down in front of me, forcing me to look at him again, and he did the same thing when I moved my gaze to my right.

I let out an annoyed growl "geez what are you doing?" I asked, irritated.

He gave a small smile as he stood upright to face me, standing about three feet in front of me.

"See, isn't it better to face someone when you talk to them?" he said

I felt my face flush a deep red, but I kept my gaze on him not wanting him to do that stupid stunt again.

"I know your lying by the way; I saw you crouched in the garden for about ten to fifteen minutes before you suddenly started running off toward the woods while yelling something about a promise"

I felt my face turn redder if that's even possible, the heat covering my face and neck.

"Y-you saw that?" I asked quietly, strangely embarrassed

"Yep, so are you going to tell me what it was about and what you're doing here?"

I snapped out of my daze and spun around on my heel with a huff, "I don't have to tell you anything. It's not like it's your business"

"Hey, my property, my business spill it" he said, voice taking on a bit of an irritated edge.

I ignored it and instead started to walk away; I could always come back and talk to The Elder tree later. I hadn't gotten three steps when I felt him grab my wrist. I quickly turned to face him, surprised and angry that he'd actually grabbed me.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying futilely to pry my hand from his iron-grip.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here"

"Why do you think we're up to something? What could me and my sisters possibly have done to make you guys so paranoid about us being here? We didn't even know you existed until yesterday" I yelled, suddenly angry for the way they've been treating us.

He seemed caught off guard for just a moment, staring at me dumbfounded before he replied: "Well just the fact that you four have powers is suspicious enough!"

"And that makes it okay? You guys have powers too, why's it so strange if we do that just means there's four more people out there that are like you, that you guys aren't the only super powered teens in the universe. And that doesn't matter, what have we ever done to hurt you guys? What have we ever done to get on your bad side? Stop thinking the worst of us and just give us a chance!"

I could feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. I didn't know why this upset me so much. Maybe it was because they were like us and I just figured that we would be able to understand each other better because we share the same powers, or maybe it was because of the cold shoulder they'd been giving us. Whatever it was it hurt, for some reason it hurt that they would suspect us of anything.

It hurt that they would shun us and decide that we were the enemy long before getting to know us…just like Townsville did in the days before we learned to use our powers for the good of the city.

He was still staring at me, completely stunned and at a loss for words. My vision was getting blurry from the tears and I tried once more to yank my wrist out of his hold. I succeeded but when I did I tripped and ended up sprawled on the grass. When I opened my eyes after the fall I found my face a mere inch away from his.

When I lost my balance he must have followed, falling right on top of me. His hands were pressed into the grass on either side of my head and I could feel the weight of his body over me as we lay motionless on the soft grassy ground under the moonlight.

**ME: Yay! I finally got the inspiration I needed. This went pretty well although not at all as expected, I'm happy with it though and I hope you all are too. And I've already got the next chapter forming in my head I think I might start working at it right after I publish this one. LOL just a warning School has started so I probably won't be able to publish very often but I'll try my best and if the next…3 or 4 chapters go as planned you all shall have the shock of a lifetime ;P don't dwell on it too much though its actually not very surprising. But anyway please COMMENT and continue to support me.**

**TheCastorbean**


	4. Opinions

BEAST'S P.O.V

My breath caught in my throat as I stared down at her. She looked amazing, with the moonlight shining on her flawless pale skin, hitting her at just the right angle. Her light violet eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed with an adorable pink color as she stared, shocked, into my own dark orbs.

I had my hands pressed into the soft grass on either side of her head, and our noses nearly touched from our close proximity. My eyes ran across her face, taking in every small detail, the way her dark lashes framed her eyes, her soft perfectly crafted features, and her plump naturally red lips.

I had noticed that she was pretty before, but I didn't realize she was this…_enchanting_. She looked like some kind of mystical creature that should never be soiled by human hands. I wanted to touch her, to know if that skin was really as soft as it looks, to kiss her and hold her and be with her.

I've never felt such overpowering emotions before, and they washed over me in a title wave of realization leaving me with barely enough room to breathe. She was still staring, unmoving, still in shock. Her breathing was slow and barely audible but it brushed lazily against my lips as her mouth unconsciously parted in her still-shocked state.

I gulped, feeling butterflies flutter madly in my stomach for an instant before I rolled off of her and took a seat a few feet away, back to her. I tried to calm my racing heart, still feeling that unfamiliar tingling sensation in my gut as the butterflies continued to go wild.

'_What…the hell…was __**that!**__?'_ I thought

I heard the grass shift as she sat up behind me, although I didn't bother to look. I heard it shift again as she rose to her feet, but I still didn't move. We stood there in an awkward silence for several minutes before she spoke.

"So, um…what're you doing out so late?" she asked almost hesitantly

For the first time I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was standing in that same spot, cheeks flushed a light red and clutching the hem of her dress with her hand.

"I could ask you the same" I replied steadily, keeping my voice neutral

She was silent for a moment, "I was just out for a walk…"

"All the way out here? With bare feet and a dress on? At night?" I couldn't help but grin as I listed all these things off.

Her face grew even redder and she pouted, making a point of staring deep into the woods and not looking at me. "You're out here too, it's not like you have any room to talk" she huffed.

I laughed and stood, taking three quick steps so that I was standing right beside her. I took her chin between my fingers and turned her to face me, her entire face flamed, and the blush even extended to her throat. I smiled, strangely satisfied that I was able to make her blush.

"Didn't I tell you to look at people when you talk to them"

Her eyes widened, irises surrounded by the whites of her eyes. I grinned again and let go before turning back to the direction of the house, giving her a sidelong glance.

"We should probably head back, it's getting late" I said as I started walking.

She hesitated a few seconds before hurrying after me, matching my pace as we started back. We didn't speak and I noticed her constantly glancing at the trees and plants we passed, she stumbled several times due to the attention she had on the woods rather than the path and she nearly fell several times. I even had to grab her elbow once to steady her before she went face first into the dirt.

After a while I sighed, "What are you doing?"

She turned and looked at me; with the trees shielding us from the moonlight I couldn't see her very well. Even my advanced sight has its limits after all. But her eyes glowed in the shadows and she blinked as if just realizing that I was still here.

"Oh! Sorry I just…"

She trailed off, glancing at another tree as we passed it.

"What's got you so wired? Nothings out here, you can relax"

She nodded slowly "sure…"

We lapsed into silence again and I started to get a bit fidgety. I hated this silence, I want to talk to her, actually get to know her. After what she said…

_"Why do you think we're up to something? What could me and my sisters possibly have done to make you guys so paranoid about us being here? We didn't even know you existed until yesterday"_

_"And that makes it okay? You guys have powers too, why's it so strange if we do that just means there's four more people out there that are like you, that you guys aren't the only super powered teens in the universe. And that doesn't matter, what have we ever done to hurt you guys? What have we ever done to get on your bad side? Stop thinking the worst of us and just give us a chance!"_

Those words still echoed through my mind as we walked down the path. I remember the tears that had filled up her eyes, and the utterly crushed look she'd had on her face while she yelled. She was right; we haven't been treating them fairly. They're just scared; I can see it in their eyes whenever I see them. Their worried about their dad, scared of being in a new place and not really knowing anybody, anxious for their dad to come get them and take them back to wherever it is they came from.

The ginger and raven haired girls hide it well, but the other two don't. I've seen them fidget around whenever my brothers and I come into the room, avoiding eye contact. Yet all I could focus on was how suspicious it was that they're here. The daughters of Mom's friend, its believable enough, after all she's told us about how we were born.

She created us in a lab, it's only natural she had a research partner and that there were more people like us. But we could only focus on our own speculations, we never even thought about how the girls must feel.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, she was preoccupied staring out into the woods again. What she needed when she first came was a friend, and I was too blind to see that, maybe I could…start over.

I cleared my throat and she turned to face me again, eyes still glowing in the darkness.

"Hey, I'm uh…sorry, for how I've been treating you I mean. It was pretty bad of me to…do that stuff, so could we just…start over?" I asked.

"You mean like…friends?"

I nodded, "yea, friends"

Even in the darkness I saw her eyes light up and her face break into a huge grin, before I could do anything she had thrown herself at me, clinging to my arm with a giggle and a squeal of delight. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I ambled down the path, nearly tripping on several tree roots as I tried to keep my balance.

"H-hey!" I said

"Friends! I'm so happy!" she said with a huge breath of relief.

I looked down at her, still clutching my arm, and smiled. But a second later she stiffened, glancing up at me for a moment before pushing away, so abruptly in fact that she stumbled and I barely managed to grab a hold of her wrist before she rammed into the tree behind her. I pulled her, a bit too forcefully, and her cheek made contact with the crisp cotton of my shirt.

She gripped my shirt with both hands, trying to re-gain her balance and I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist. We stood there like that for a few moments, before she gently untangled herself from the embrace, quickly turning and continuing down the path at a fast walk. I grinned, knowing she was probably blushing and began to follow.

Maybe having these strange girls staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

BOOMER'S P.O.V

I woke up, still dazed and sat up in bed. I unconsciously ran a hand through my messy hair and swung my legs over the bed, standing up. I had slept amazingly last night, and had several very pleasant dreams, all of which involved Bubbles.

It's not like I can help it, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Considering that I live in this mansion 24/7 and rarely get to leave the property that might not be saying much but I doubt there's a prettier girl out there. All I've been able to think about is her long golden curls and crystal blue eyes, flawless skin and pleasing features that are a joy to look at.

I took a liking to her right away, from the first second I saw her. It wasn't so much a crush as an interest, after all beauty like that is rare. But seeing her bubbly personality and happy positive attitude I've become a bit attached to her.

We haven't spoken since I appeared on her balcony that night –in hindsight I probably shouldn't have done that- and she ended up running back into her room like the devil was at her heels. I don't know if I said something wrong or what but I'm pretty sure I upset her. Although I haven't had a chance to apologize yet.

I chose a battered old T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts as my attire for the day or at least until my brothers and I finish with the garden. To tell the truth I would like to look at least semi-presentable in front of Bubbles, wouldn't want her thinking I'm a pig as well as a stalker who appears outside of girls windows at night.

I sighed heavily and started out, grabbing a pair of sandals on my way out the door. Within the minute I was outside, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Beast was already out –no surprise there- and was far out in the garden weeding. Brick and Butch weren't out yet, not very surprising. I wonder if Butch will even bother waking up today.

Beast spotted me and yelled: "hey little bro come help me out here!"

I walked out to the row beside Beasts and started to help with the weeding, and the sun had about risen by the time Brick and Butch were out helping us.

"Dammit, why do we have to wake up so damn early!" Butch complained as he yanked he weeds out of the ground with so much force that I almost felt sorry for them.

"Just shut up and do the work" Brick said, already tired of hearing Butch's complaints

Butch scowled at him but didn't say anything, and we all lapsed into silence, that is until Beast broke it.

"Hey guys, what do you think about the girls?"

That question caught us all off guard; I nearly toppled over at the suddenness of it.

"They're suspicious" Brick answered without hesitation "just suddenly appearing here without any warning, having the same powers as us, and saying something about their dad sending them. Way too suspicious to be real"

Butch nodded his agreement, "yep, that Butter-whatever chick is also a major pain in my ass. Just the fact that she lives on my floor disgusts me"

"Don't you think they look a little…scared?" Beast said, not taking his eyes off his weeding

"Scared? They seem to be making themselves right at home, didn't you see how they were chatting it up with mom yesterday?" Butch said, brow pinched together as he remembered the scene.

"I mean they suddenly come to a place they've never heard of before, to live with complete strangers and they're apparently waiting for their dad who they haven't even heard of since he shipped them off here. Don't you think they might be a little freaked out?"

"That's probably all an act, they're obviously up to something" Butch said

"Really? They look pretty scared to me, and we're not helping with the way we're treating them"

"Just what are you saying Beast?" Brick asked, eyeing him questioningly

"I'm saying I think we should treat them a little better you know, maybe even become friends-"

"Oh hell no!" Butch yelled, scoffing at the very though "uh-uh no way forget it, not happening"

Beast gave Butch a very patient look, like he was dealing with a disobedient child. I have to admit; while Beast is the greatest prankster I've ever seen he does have moments where he's more rational than Brick, although those are usually caused by some type of emotional thing.

Brick gave Beast an examining look before sighing and shaking his head. "Hey Beast, don't tell me you've gotten close to one of them"

The tips of Beasts ears instantly turned red and a barely noticeable pink blush brushed across his tanned skin. We all stared at him; waiting for an answer, but the blush was proof enough. Butch burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he made fun of Beast.

"Shut it Butch!" he yelled, face now flushed with anger rather than embarrassment.

"Oh. My. God. Beast, dude seriously!?" Butch said as he finished up laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes but keeping the huge grin on his face.

"Which one?" I asked

It would be a problem if it turned out to be Bubbles, I would hate to have to compete with my brother. Although it would probably be him that would win in the end. He might be a bit of a prankster but he's a good guy and –from a girls point of view- pretty good looking. His deep tan is perfectly matched with his light, straight brown hair and dark violet eyes. His muscles are well earned from his long jogs in the woods and constant work in the garden, his angular features are the perfect blend of sharp and soft and his perfect white smile is usually enough to get any girl to melt into a puddle at his feet.

Compared to that I would have little to no chance against him. I can only pray that it isn't Bubbles, hope that he's set his sights on one of her sisters instead.

He looked at me, eyes meeting mine. He looked down at the ground, focusing on the weeds. Butch and Brick also stared at him, awaiting an answer. But just when I thought he wouldn't speak.

"nny…"

"What?" Butch said, leaning his head in Beasts direction in an exaggerated gesture.

"….."

He was mumbling so low that we couldn't hear him, even with our advanced hearing.

"Will you just spit it out already?" Butch said again, getting irritated.

"Bunny!" Beast said, almost yelling.

We were all silent for a few seconds, until Butch burst into another laughing fit. Brick joined him and even I laughed as what he'd said truly sunk in. That peppy, hyper girl is the one Beast likes? Now that's got to be one of his jokes, but when I looked up at him he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked rather annoyed, mad even.

"I don't _like_ her like that. We're friends…that's all"

He sounded unconvinced, and I cocked an eyebrow at him, not buying it. He was attracted to her, and I can't help but wonder if it's the same kind of attraction that I feel for Bubbles.

"Dude, really. **Just** friends? You think we're going to buy that after the little speech you just made?" Butch said after he finally stopped his almost hysterical laughter.

Beast kept his gaze on the ground, continuing to pick weeds.

"When did you guys even become '**friends**'? You hated her yesterday and now you guys are suddenly this close, what happened Beast?" Brick asked

I could see him examining Beast with almost medical precision, if anyone could get a confession out of Beast Brick could, and Beast knew it but amazingly he kept his calm. He showed no outward signs of being even slightly uncomfortable, just continued picking weeds.

But –despite his reluctance- he did tell us that they took a walk together, although that's all he would say. And while Butch grilled him about that I decided to speak up, I agree with Beast we haven't been very good to the girls, their mom's guests after all and with everything that's going on with them the last thing they need is to worry about us. They could actually use the friendship.

"I agree with Beast" I said, speaking for the first time in the entire conversation.

Butch stopped teasing Beast and they all looked at me, surprise evident on their faces.

"What do you mean you agree with him? What are you agreeing to?" Butch asked

He already knew what I was talking about; it's stupid to even ask that question.

"You know what I mean, they need some friends and we haven't exactly been treating them very well so…."

"Like I said it's out of the question, it's stupid to even talk about this" Butch said

Brick nodded, "I have to agree guys, their way too suspicious"

"For gods sakes their just girls! It's not like they're demons in disguise or anything, they're _teenage_ girls. Just like us!" Beast said, impatiently.

"Exactly, their teenagers with _superpowers_ and we more than anyone should know what their capable of" Brick retorted

"You can see it, I know you guys can. The way they shift uncomfortably in their seats when we walk in the room, the way they watch us like we'll attack them at any moment, it's not right. Do you guys want them to be afraid of us? And if mom says they're okay then their okay, if they were cold blooded killers then it would show in their eyes and I don't see it, all that I can see is fear and anxiety"

With that he shoved past us and started back toward the house. It's obvious that –to him- this conversation was over, I started back to the house after him, cementing my place supporting him. Both Brick and Butch had fallen silent –surprisingly rare for Butch. The sun had risen higher in the sky although you could tell it was still early morning. We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice that we'd already weeded the entire garden.

The table was covered with breakfast by the time Beast and I got into the kitchen, and I was happy to see Bubbles and Blossom sitting at the table taking dainty bites of their food. I smiled at them as I walked in and sat down opposite them next to Beast, who had already started wolfing down his meal.

Both Blossom and Bubbles gave him curious glances, but mostly ignored his horrible table manners.

"Did you guys sleep okay?" I asked, deciding to try and start up a conversation.

Blossom eyed me suspiciously, while Bubbles fidgeted a bit but managed a smile. "We slept fine, thank you for asking Boomer"

Even if it was only a token gesture her smile still took my breath away and I grinned back, the smile meeting my eyes. After some prompting I managed to gain enough trust from her to go into a full conversation.

Apparently she wants to become an artist, plays the piano, and loves animals. She spoke about these subjects with a deep passion that can only come when a person really loves something, and the smiles she added into the conversation only made it all the more interesting to me.

After a while Brick and Butch finally decided to come inside, they regarded Blossom and Bubbles coldly and made a point of sitting as far away from them as possible. Beast rolled his eyes in annoyance for a second before grabbing a third helping of pancakes from the huge pile placed in the middle of the table and started to scarf them down.

His appetite has always amazed me, he can put more down than Butch and that's saying something considering how heavy an eater Butch is.

"Hey, where's mom by the way?" Beast asked after finishing his fifth serving.

"She said she was going to the store I think, said she'd be back by noon" Blossom answered

Maybe we were getting through to her too; she actually bothered to answer us. Although judging by the way she still regarded us with a flicker of suspicion in her eyes I don't think she's even come close.

"Huh, that's weird. She usually asks one of us to come with her to help her carry everything" Beast said, as a kind of afterthought.

He was right; she almost always takes one of us with her. It's rare when she doesn't, I wonder if something happened….

I brushed the thought away as soon as it came.

'_No way, nothing ever happens around here anyway'_

With that I returned to my conversation with Bubbles. Enjoying every minute of it.

**Me: Yay! I finished it. I've wanted to get the boys opinions in for a while now and I finally did it! I managed to find some time for my stories, and I'll continue trying to do my best with them. Please continue to support me and COMMENT.**


End file.
